Fobidden Love
by DemonWitch
Summary: She was a demon slayer. He was a demon. She protected. He killed. So how could they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters or any quotes I may use.

**A/N: This is just an idea I'm tossing around. Don't know where it came from or where it'll end up. I've only got this first chapter thought up so it'll be a while before I post the next one. It'll also depend on the response I get. If not enough people like this, I'm not going to spend much time on it. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think**.

_

* * *

**PROLOGUE **_

How could this happen? How could she let this happen?

It wasn't supposed to be like this; everything wasn't supposed to spiral out of control.

But it did.

Tears formed behind her closed eyes and she clenched her fist tighter, trying to keep them from falling.

How could she let herself become so weak?

It was against everything things she believed. Everything she knew. Everything she had been taught. Everything she loved.

Loved?

Amazing how one word can make the world stop and your heart beat faster.

Yes she loved him. She knew she shouldn't. It was wrong. But denying it did nothing. How _could _she deny it? It had become a part of her being, her soul. What an exhilarating thing to know there was one person in the world who valued you above anything ever dreamed.

How could she deny _him_?

If only she hadn't hesitated. If only her heart hadn't fluttered. If only she hadn't gazed into his eyes. If only she had finished her job. If only….

She shook her head violently.

Damn it! It meant nothing. The what if's and the if only's served only to cause more pain and heartache.

A harsh reminder that if she had chosen a different path, there would be less blood shed. Less cries of anguish. Less pain. Less love.

There was that word again.

Love.

A stinging thought that brought desire, joy, cruelty and pain together all in one terrible blow.

It was consuming. Like a raging fire, licking everything in its path with its deadly touch. Enchanting. Intoxicated. Frightening.

How could this have happened?

It had been a secret. A horrible betrayal to both of their people. A lie.

She shuttered.

It was not meant to be like that. They did not mean to hurt anyone. But no one would listen. No one would understand. No one would care.

She craved his touch, his soft lips and strong body on hers.

What a terrible fate. Two worlds clashing with viciousness and hate.

Hate.

Yes, it was hate her people felt for his kind. And the same in return. It was destiny. It was written from the dawn of time. Neither side gave thought to end the ageless war. They knew nothing else.

But it was because of one rain filled night everything changed.

She fell to her knees, hands covering her face as sobs shook her body.

Destiny was cruel.

It set the lines of everything that had been and will be; not giving a second glance to what could be, if given the chance.

But that was forbidden.

The burning desire that threaten to consume her very soul. She loathed it and loved it.

Love.

Everything always came crashing back to that powerful word. It brought priests to their feet and kings to their knees. Gave the young hope and left the old alone. It dealt a hard hand, and now it seemed to laugh at her fate.

Was it her curse? To love him as she did, though she knew better? To give herself to him and cherish each moment?

His cold voice brought her comfort, not fear. His touch gave her shivers of passion, not hate. His kisses chased the world away, bringing her the peace she had searched for her whole life.

It was perfection.

But then everything fell apart.

She crawled over to her window and looked out to the blackened sky.

It wasn't supposed to be like this; everything wasn't supposed to spiral out of control.

But it did.

Why was it wrong? Why was it a betrayal? Why was it forbidden?

Because he was a demon and she was a demon slayer.

Two worlds never meant to mix but they still came crashing together.

Crashing in a wave of heat, passion, want, need, touch, love.

Damn that word.

It was because of that everything fell apart. Everything had changed the moment his lips touched hers.

She loved him and he loved her.

It was a cruel thing.

To know your love was forbidden.

**

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!!!!!!**

I apologize greatly for taking so long to update. I was seriously all ready to write some more chapters, but then some complications came up. My boyfriend asked me to marry him, and we also found out we're expecting a baby.

But I got a few more reviews recently and so I was REALLY gonna kick my butt into gear and write while planning for everything.

But Saturday night I was in the ER from 8:30pm until 2:30am Sunday morning.

I had a miscarriage and lost my baby.

So please be patient with me while I try to sort everything out and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.

**Sidenote**: _Forbidden Love_ WILL be continued...I'm just not so sure how. I kinda leaped before I looked and now I'm still trying to work out the details that will define and line the story. Sorry :(


	3. PLEASE READ

I extended my deepest apologies to those of you who have been wait for my stories to continue. For those that don't know, I got married in January, and to make a long story short we are getting a divorce. We moved to California and when I came back home I left some of my stuff there, including my computer. I told my soon-to-be ex-husband that I would be coming back for my stuff as soon as I can.

Well that jack-ass came back here, WITHOUT my stuff, and didn't do anything to make sure nothing happened to it. So it all got thrown in the dumpster. So I lost 4 years of books that I had been working on, fanfiction, songs and poetry. All down the drain. Honestly I cried when I heard about it. That was my life and it just got thrown away.

I WILL continue the stories, but it's going to take me longer now, cause I have to try to remember everything I had written.

Again I'm am sooo sorry to those who have been waiting for so long, and I hope you will continue to be patient with me.

DemonWitch


End file.
